Secrets
by Starlight Crystal Knight
Summary: Tomoyo has finally worked up the courage to tell her deepest darkest secret. R&R ch1 up


Author's Note/Disclaimer: These Characters are owned by Clamp, not me, so don't sue. But on a lighter note I finally got   
  
around to finishing this little number. People I'd like to thank...The webmaster of this beautifully crafted page who actually   
  
took time to put my story up, and Amazoness duo for actually getting me into writing fanfics(I bet you remember that fic I   
  
wrote about Diana and Momoko, this is the same person). So if you have any suggestions email me at   
  
ice_fyre03@msn.com Now without further adieu, Enjoy!!^-^  
  
Secrets by Starlight Crystal Knight  
  
It was a nice sunny day at the Penguin Park. Sakura and Tomoyo were having a small picnic there, seeing that   
  
it was a nice day. "Come on come on, why all this secrecy?" Sakura asked. "Patience Sakura, you'll know in due time."   
  
Tomoyo said. She giggled a little saying this. "I wanna know", Sakura said, "all this is working on my nerves." "Well, your   
  
not gonna until I am ready..." Tomoyo said. Sakura just whined again, whatever it was she needed to know. Tomoyo,   
  
however, was nervous. She didn't know how to break it to her. Her one deepest darkest secret was unable to be said in   
  
words. She surprised herself by even asking her Angel in Disguise here for a picnic to tell her of her secret. She began to   
  
shift uncomfortably, not knowing how to word what she was going to say to Sakura. "Are you ready yet?" Sakura asked   
  
impatiently. Tomoyo steeled her nerves. "What I wanted to say was that I...I..." was all she could say. "Yeah, you what?"   
  
Sakura asked. "I...I...I..." Tomoyo stammered out again. At this point she just gave up trying to say it.  
  
Sakura began to grow even more impatient. "Awww, c'mon on Tomoyo", she said ,"Tell me... tell me... tell   
  
me!!" Tomoyo fidgeted with her fingers, then she got an idea. She'll just let her actions speak louder than her words. She   
  
placed a small, soft, lingering kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura had been, more or less, surprised and shocked when this   
  
happened. Tomoyo leaned back to her previous position, pleasantly pleased with her bravery and the effect of the kiss on   
  
Sakura who was, in effect, in her own world. Although that world had been shaken quite strongly. Tomoyo mused herself   
  
with how things were going so far, but now the task of how to break her love out of the reverie she was in, though she   
  
wasn't complaining about the small smile that did however grace Sakura's cute little lips. "Sakura?" Tomoyo said. "Hoe?"   
  
Sakura said snapping out of her dream state. "Daijobu desu?" Tomoyo asked. "H-hai..." Sakura stammered. Now that   
  
she had her senses back she was quite confused. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what just happened?" She asked. "Well, I showed   
  
you what I had to say to you instead of actually saying it." Tomoyo replied. Sakura started to blush. "I had no idea you   
  
felt that strongly for me..." she said just above a whisper. "It is kind of hard to believe isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura   
  
didn't answer. She was still somewhat in her own world. Her mind would not let her forget this kiss, not that she wanted   
  
to anyway. "Uh...Tomoyo chan, I think I'll go home it's getting pretty late." Sakura said still staring off into space.  
  
Tomoyo was about to protest but decided against it, there was something bothering her. And whatever it was   
  
it would, she would know soon enough. Of that she was certain. "Okay Sakura", she said, "call me later..." Sakura just   
  
nodded as she got up and left. 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong' Tomoyo thought. When Sakura got home, she wasn't   
  
her usual self. she didn't bother to say hi or I'm home. She didn't even notice it when Touya called her a kaijuu. Everyone   
  
in the house just looked on as she trudged up the stairs with that spaced out look on her face. They looked upstairs, then to   
  
each other, then upstairs again. "What's up with her?" Touya asked. Sakura's father and Yukito shrugged their shoulders.   
  
"You got me..." they both answered. Sakura sat on her bed in a spaced out state, she had not fully known what happened   
  
at the park. Her mind kept returning to only one thing. The kiss, simply put, had taken over her mind. She liked the feeling   
  
her best friend gave her. Yet it was wrong, she scolded herself for this. She was only supposed to like boys, or so she   
  
thought. All her mixed mind told her now was to go and kiss her friend again and again. And deep down she wanted to,   
  
that's what scared her the most. There was a slight knocking at Sakura's door as Touya was behind it. "Hey kaijuu", he   
  
started, "if you're not busy then there's a phone call from Tomoyo for you. Sakura's mood visibly brightened as she heard   
  
her best friend's name being called.  
  
She jumped up from her bed and happily skipped out of her door. "Iie, baka, I'm never to busy to talk to   
  
Tomoyo-chan." She said walking down the hall. "And while I think about it...I'm not a kaijuu!" she added yelling. 'I guess   
  
she's back to normal' Touya thought. He shrugged and walked to his room where Yukito was waiting. Sakura got to   
  
the phone that was in the hall and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?" she answered. "Hi Sakura, this is Tomoyo I was just   
  
calling to see if you were alright." Tomoyo said. "I'm fine", Sakura stated cheerfully, "I just had to think on a few things, or   
  
rather should I say one thing." "And what was that?" Tomoyo asked. "The kiss you gave me..." Sakura said in a small   
  
whisper. "Oh that...was just..." Tomoyo tried to explain. "Well, whatever it was, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the   
  
park in a few, okay?" Sakura asked. "Okay..." Tomoyo said. She hung up the phone, got her shoes on, and told her   
  
mother she was heading out to meet Sakura at the park again. "Don't stay out to late..." Sonomi said with a wink.   
  
Tomoyo just blushed and nodded. She made her way quickly to the park, where the meeting was to take place. She   
  
walked past the penguin slide to a swing set that Sakura was sitting on. Sakura looked up as she heard footsteps   
  
approach her. Tomoyo stood there with her trademark smile, though there was a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. Sakura   
  
promptly got up and walked the small distance to Tomoyo.   
  
They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Sakura brake the silence.   
  
"Kombanwa Tomoyo-chan" she said. Tomoyo smiled and bowed politely. "About the kiss, what was it for?" Sakura   
  
asked getting straight to the point. Tomoyo was shocked she couldn't speak at first, but she found her resolve and used it   
  
as her leverage. "To tell the truth, Sakura, it's because I...I...I...love you" she managed to say. "Hoe?!" Now it was   
  
Sakura's turn to be surprised. "Yes...you heard right", Tomoyo said, "I love you and I have loved ever since when we first   
  
met." Sakura just stood there trying her best to take this in. Even though it sounded unbelievable, it would explain why   
  
she was so happy around her, the fact that she taped her so much, and a list of other things the eccentric girl did around   
  
her. Then she realized something, didn't she like Tomoyo being happy? Wasn't she happy when Tomoyo was happy?   
  
Wasn't she the one who befriended her to keep the girl in this state of happiness? So many questions swam around in her   
  
head. Unfamiliar and newly found emotions mixed with these questions. But, as she asked the questions over and over to   
  
herself, she could always answer it with a definite yes. Suddenly, a new question popped up. Did she love Tomoyo? The   
  
answer, which was yes, was not surprising to her. It was there all along, she just had to search her heart for it. Tomoyo   
  
suddenly stopped in her speech and looked at the spaced out Sakura. "Sakura?" she asked snapping her out of her   
  
reverie. "Hai?" Sakura asked back giving her the brightest smile Tomoyo had ever seen. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked   
  
with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.   
  
Sakura just stepped forward, hugged her, and let out a contented sigh of relief. "Hai, I'm perfectly fine now."   
  
she stated just above a whisper. Tomoyo hugged her back. Sakura gave another sigh and turned her head slightly to see   
  
Tomoyo looking down at her. She smiled again just before moving in and capturing Tomoyo's lips with her own. Tomoyo   
  
started to kiss her back without hesitation. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until they both broke for air.   
  
"Aishiteru, Kinomoto Sakura..." Tomoyo said. "Aishiteru, Daidouji Tomoyo..." Sakura answered back. "When do you   
  
think we should tell everybody?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought on it. "If they don't already know, I would say   
  
tomorrow...sound good?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded happily and turned around headed for her house. "Until tomorrow   
  
then, my love." She said walking away. "Until then..." Sakura said as she turned and left toward her house. Each left with   
  
'unique' images of each other as they walked home. Little did they know of the surprise that waited for them   
  
tomorrow... 


End file.
